Mint Green Roses
by lydiamaartin
Summary: Maybe they're supposed to mean something? - TeddyLily - freeverse


**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody you recognize.**

**This was written for Mystii's Prompts, oh, Prompts challenge on Next-Gen Fanatics with the prompts 'original', 'little girl', 'laughter', and 'change'.**

**

* * *

**m i n t  
g r e e n  
r o s e s

_(_maybe they're supposed to mean something?_)_

xXx

She's been wearing them in her hair  
ever since she was a _sweet little girl_  
**innocent** and **happy** and **bright**  
_dancing_ in the rose garden

He was there that day – he **remembers**  
She was laughing, because her wild magic  
had _exploded_ in a flurry of **fiery sparkles**  
over the **redred roses** blooming there

Her **explosion** sparked a storm  
changing those (c l i c h é) red roses  
into **bright**, **dazzling** mint green  
ever since, she's worn one in her hair

It's **vivid** against her _brightbright_ curls  
mint green on strawberry red  
or maybe _Slytherin_ on _Gryffindor_  
(she's a Ravenclaw, but so what?  
she's allowed to do social commentary  
she's Lily)

He's asked her **time** and **time** again  
"What do they _mean_, Lily-flower?"  
She always laughs (she's always laughing)  
_Whatever you want them to mean, Teddy_

He looks it up, because he hates _not knowing_  
**Especially** when it comes to her  
But what he finds makes _no sense_  
Tranquility? Jealousy? Life?  
Richness? Fertility? Nature?

_(_maybe they mean L i l y  
**just** Lily_)_

xXx

For their first anniversary,  
he gives Victoire **red roses**  
and _chocolates_ and a _necklace_  
like any (every) good boyfriend

Because they're all about c l i c h é  
and what's more cliché than red roses?  
But maybe if you just _changed_ them  
to **brightbright** mint green…

Here's where he **realizes**  
if Victoire's red roses are _cliché_  
then Lily's mint green roses  
must mean o r i g i n a l i t y

After all, if there's one thing  
that Lily Luna Potter is,  
it's **original**, _unique_, different  
o n e – o f – a – k i n d  
(just like her **mint green roses**)

Victoire is just _every other_  
pretty girl, part-Veela, his best friend  
They're a whole **mesh** of **clichés**  
perfect**&**natural**&**fairytale-like  
_Unoriginal_ and _unchanged_

And Lily, his darling little **firecracker**  
with mint green roses  
to _match_ her mint green eyes  
to _contrast_ her strawberry curls

To make her o r i g i n a l  
**individual**, different, _unique_  
to make her simply_, _**impossibly** Lily

"_Why mint green, Lily-flower?"_

"_It's original, Teddy. That's why."_

xXx

It's hard to love **blood red**  
when you have **mint green**  
standing _right_ in front of you  
so, he doesn't even try

Victoire smiles wistfully,  
all but **sparkling** in her **perfection**  
a bouquet of _redred roses_ in her hands  
She never lies, so she tells him

"_I always knew, Teddy.  
You always did like mint."_

Maybe it's a little ironic  
because she's _pure perfection_  
because **they're** pure perfection  
and who gives up perfection?

Well, Teddy Lupin, that's who  
because Lily isn't **perfect**  
she's not _redroses_**&**_chocolate_  
she's not a fairytale princess

but she's got **mint green roses**  
and laughter and originality  
and now that he's changed  
_blood red _to **mint green**  
He's never letting go

xXx

Remember that **little girl**?  
The one who danced in the garden?  
The one with **mint green roses**?  
Well, she's _all grown up_ now

She's getting married today  
to the boy who likes **mint**  
and she's carrying a _bouquet_  
full of no other flowers except

m i n t  
g r e e n  
r o s e s

_(_maybe they mean **love**_)

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: I feel weird now... O_o That's what happens when a die-hard Teddy/Victoire shipper writes Teddy/Lily, I suppose =P  
**

**The fic is dedicated to all the awesome people at Next-Gen Fanatics, but especially, Jenny (xrawrDINOSAURx), Mystii, and Beth (Bethhhhhhh), because they all wrote me awesome fics/gave me awesome reviews and I wanted to thank them for it =)**

**If you liked this, please review and tell me what you thought! And please don't just favorite without reviewing! Thank you!**


End file.
